1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tray for holding material such as french fries and a blank for forming same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While prior art is replete with open topped trays and planar blanks for forming them, such art does not usually provide for keeping the trays open after the blanks have been assembled. This invention provides a method by which the assembled blank keeps itself locked in an open configuration after erection.